


Mama Knows Best

by TheRighteousMan (FullmetalFlameElric)



Series: Growing Pains [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, EMT Derek, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Issues, Kid Fic, Laura Arc, Mama Stilinski Feels, Self Confidence Issues, Sheriff Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Dad, stiles is a good mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalFlameElric/pseuds/TheRighteousMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is used to being ignored, but he can only handle so much before even his patience runs out.</p>
<p>This might hurt...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is a new verse jointed by me and Misstrickster. This is a snippet from what we like to refer to as the "Laura Arc". There will be some for all the kids and much more goodies so there's a lot to come. Um, some of the early stuff if gonna be a little heavy on the angst so yeah... I cried miserably while writing this because, honestly, I have a lot of the same insecurities that Stiles has. So I kind of vented into this and the others that I'll be posting. I'm sorry in advance.
> 
> Recommended listening (cause fuck knows I did all through the entire writing period of this) is Bon Iver's "The Wolves". It's beautiful, guys. Truly.
> 
> Ages of the Stilinski-Hales:
> 
> Stiles: 36  
> Derek: 44  
> Laura: 16  
> John: 13  
> Alyssa: 7

“So, daddy… I was thinking-”

“No.” Stiles stated, cutting their eldest daughter off mid sentence. Behind him, a scoff sounded. He could just see her now, hands on her hips, dark brown almost black hair falling perfectly around her shoulders, and that all too familiar scowl she had inherited from Derek. He didn’t have to look to know it was there.

“You didn’t even hear what I was going to say.” She protested.

Stiles just snorted. “Didn’t need to. You only call me ‘daddy’ when you want something you know I won’t agree to.” He stated, continuing to dice potatoes for the stew he was throwing together. “Now what is it so I can have the joy of saying no a second time..?”

A huff. “I was wondering if I could borrow the car tonight to go hang with some friends.” Laura grumbled.

“Who and where?” Stiles asked, not sure why she had been sucking up to him. She shifted uneasily. Stiles picked up on it immediately.

“Just Skylar, Andy, and a few other people…” she muttered, shuffling her feet. Oh yeah, something was up. Setting the knife aside, Stiles turned to his oldest.

“Laura…”

“Fine, we were gonna meet Riley and his friends out at the school lacrosse field. We were just gonna play a few games and hang out. I promise…”

Stiles’ frown deepened. “Riley Finnigan?” He asked, recalling the little shit he’d given speeding tickets to. Brat thought he was god’s gift to women.

Laura scowled. “Mom, you don’t have to talk about him like he’s some horrible disease. You don’t know him.”

“Laura, don’t start. He is not the-”

“He’s just misunderstood!” Laura protested. So help him this was karma for when he was a teenager. It had to be. He fixed his daughter with a look, lifting a brow.

“I could eat a bowl of alphabet soup and shit a better argument than that.” He deadpanned. Oh god, he was starting to sound like his husband.

“Mom!” One day he was going to kill the people responsible for teaching his children to call him that.

“The answer’s still no.” Stiles added, going back to the potatoes.

“What!? Mom! You can’t-”

“I can and did. The answer’s no. It’s a full moon tonight anyway and you promised your father you’d help him with John.” Stiles stated, his final tone being emphasized by a heavy chop.

Laura made a noise of frustration only teenagers seemed capable of producing and turned to stalk off. “God! I can’t stand you and your fucking potatoes!” she snapped, storming out.

“Love you too!” Stiles called after her sickly sweet. Turning his full attention back to the potatoes before him, he smirked. “Taters precious? Nasty hobbitses can keep her nasty words. Precious and I can keep our nice tasty chips..” he muttered in the best imitation of Smeagol. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and shot off a text to his husband to give him a heads up.

He loved his children, really he did. But he knew better than to trust them to stay out of trouble. If there was one thing they had inherited from Stiles it was his knack for finding trouble, intentional or not. And they had three of them. Definitely karma.

 

It was only two hours later that Derek finally got home. His white uniform shirt was clean, new from the looks of the folds in the fabric. The caduceus emblem adorned the breast pocket in red, EMT embroidered just above it. The bottoms of his dark grey uniform pants were wet. Offering a tired smile, Derek took a seat on the wooden floor in the entry and began to unlace his boots. “Hey…”

Adjusting his own work belt, Stiles stepped over and leaned down to press a kiss to his husband’s temple. “Rough day?”

A slow nod and the werewolf worked the first boot off his foot. It hit the floor with a dull thunk. “Yeah… sent me home early after our last run…”

Stiles frowned and took in the rumpled and tired appearance of his wolf. “Please tell me it wasn’t the 10-72 call that came in two hours ago.” He muttered. Derek just dropped his gaze to the floor and moved onto his next boot. Stiles squatted beside the other, swatting his fumbling fingers from the boot laces and setting to removing them on his own. “How bad was it?”

“...You know how most the calls that come in about kniffings are just kids being stupid or a small domestic dispute? Yeah, they weren’t kidding when they told us to get our asses down there. Kid took a knife to his boyfriend after drowning him didn’t work. He was high as fuck and spouting something about cheating.” Derek muttered, resting his head heavily on Stiles’ shoulder. “Richards was one of the responding officers.He threw up after we showed up. Bradley arrested the kid.”

Heaving a sigh, Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Well… he did say he was hoping his first week on the job would be interesting. Good to know Beacon Hills still lives up to her reputation.”

“It’s the full moon.” Derek dead panned. Stiles snorted humorlessly. Yup, they’d rubbed off on one another over the years. Their sense of humor had even blended into the perfect mix of them. The world was doomed.

“Must be. Why else do you think I took the night shift?”

Derek frowned at that and looked up. “You’re not joining us tonight?”

Stiles shook his head. “No. You guys are going to be busy with the pups again and this way you don’t have to worry about an extra human possibly getting hurt. Besides, I’d feel better knowing I’m keeping you safe by patrolling. Less chance of someone stumbling into you guys tonight.”

Relaxing slightly, Derek nodded. “We’ll miss you.”

“Miss you too, but this way I can stay home with you guys tomorrow.” Stiles stated, rubbing his cheek to Derek’s own stubble covered jaw. “Now c’mon… let’s get you up and changed before the kids realize you’re home.”

Derek let Stiles haul him up, swaying slightly on his feet and making a face. “Ugh… I hate wet socks.”

“Sorry, babe. Had to replace another shirt?” Stiles asked, helping Derek up the stairs.

“Told you Richards threw up right? Guess who he puked on.”

Stiles paused, pulling a face before redirecting Derek through their bedroom and into their ensuit bathroom. “Strip. Shower.”

Derek groaned. “I showered at the barn.”

“I don’t care. I’m not touching you again until you’ve showered here and put on clean clothes.”

He got a grumble in response.

Once in the shower, Stiles left him to it and gathered up his discarded uniform. He’d set out clothes for Derek on the bed and he was sure he’d be fine. He was starting the laundry with Derek’s used uniform when the sound of fighting called him towards the kids’ rooms.

“You freak! No! Go away!”

“Not until you give it back!”

“No! I need it!”

“I was using it!”

“MOMMY!!!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Stiles snapped, raising his voice in order to be heard over the shouting.What greeted him was the sight of all three of his children congregated outside of Laura’s room. Laura stood in her doorway, door closed to her chest and barring the way into her room. In front of her was John, the thirteen year old glaring at his sister, hands balled into fists and eyes flashing gold. Just behind him, Alyssa was looking distressed. The seven year old’s eyes wide and filled with unshed tears. Stiles made sure she wasn’t about to have a panic attack (she’d seen him have one once about three years prior and had had them since. It was something Stiles would always feel guilty over) before he turned his focus to the other two. “What’s going on?”

“Laura won’t give me the laptop back!” John stated, a soft growl in his voice. It was something Stiles knew he’d have to keep an eye on.

“I need it to call my friends!”

“I was doing homework!”

“You were reading! I need to make this call! Skylar needs help picking out an outfit and she needs my opinion!”

“Stop! Both of you!” Stiles growled, something he perfected when he accidentally found out just what affect it had on Derek. That had been the week of their honeymoon… good times. What was he doing? Oh yeah. “One at a time!” He added before looking to John.

Huffing, the brunet scowled. Damn your genetics, Derek. “I was doing my homework when Laura came in and just took the laptop.”

“Bull shit! You were reading fairy tales! And not kid friendly ones! Normal fairy tales don’t have naked women in them!” Laura snapped.

“It’s for a history project!” John snarled, eyes staying gold this time.

“Pervert!”

A snarl ripped from John’s throat as he lunged at his sister. Reacting on instinct (and forgetting that this wasn’t the in control pack of betas he usually did this to), Stiles stepped between to intercept. The second claws sank into his side and hip, Stiles bit down on the pained yell, a strangled grunt and whimper breaking through instead. Alyssa screamed, crying now as her breathing started coming out in quick short gasps.

John stumbled back in shock and Laura’s jaw dropped in shock as hurried footsteps sounded. Derek showed up seconds later, eyes flashing red as he took in the sight of blood on Stiles’ ruined uniform.

“What-”

“Get Alyssa out of here. I’ll handle these two.” Stiles gritted out through the pain. Derek hesitated.

“Stiles-”

“Calm her down first.” He managed a bit easier. Nodding, Derek carefully lifted their youngest and carried her down stairs as he whispered reassurances. Waiting for them to be out of earshot. Stiles pressed a hand to where he was bleeding.

“Mom, I-” John started.

“I know. You didn’t mean to. And I know you’d have stopped normally. It’s the full moon and you’re still not old enough to be in control right now. The important thing is you stopped before you really hurt me. Now, go clean up. You can use my laptop to finish your homework.” Stiles stated, running his free hand through John’s hair.

The boy hesitated, eyeing Stiles worried before nodding. “I’m really sorry…”

“I know. Go wash up.”

“....I love you.”

“Love you too, kiddo…”

Once he was reassured he wasn’t about to be yelled at. John left to clean up as told. Stiles let him go before turning a disapproving look to his eldest.

“Mom-...”

“You know better.”

She scoffed. “You’re kidding me, right? He physically hurts you and I’m the one in trouble!?”

“You know better than to provoke him on a full moon. He’s no where near in control enough. You weren’t until just this year.”

“But, mom-”

“No. I don’t want to hear another word about it. You’re grounded. Now go make that call you so desperately needed to make because it is the last you’ll be seeing of your friends for the next two weeks outside of school.” He stated finally before heading to his and Derek’s room.

There, he slowly stripped from his uniform top and pants. The shirt was ruined now, he could save the pants at least.

“Here…” Derek’s voice came from behind him. He took the pants and disappeared into the bathroom. Stiles let him, turning to focus on the claw marks instead. They were deep and still bleeding sluggishly. He looked up only when a hand settled on his shoulder. 

“How’s Alyssa?” 

“She’s fine…” Derek muttered, guiding Stiles to line on his uninjured side as he about cleaning the wound. “She’s coloring… but she’s calm now. I got her to relax before she had an attack.”

“...Thanks… Sorry-”

“Nothing to be sorry about, Stiles. I just heard the growling and I panicked. This is the first John slipped up. I knew it’d happen, I just thought it’d happen with me, not you.”

“Not the first time I’ve gotten between two wolves. Usually it’s you and Scott.”

“But we’re always able to stop before you get hurt… Did you-”

“Yes. John and I talked. I reassured him I’m fine and it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t.” He added when Derek looked ready to protest. “Laura was antagonising him and he was doing what he could to keep from shifting. Laura, on the other hand, is grounded for the next few weeks.”

Sighing, Derek nodded and bandaged the wounds. “Alright. You ok?”

“I’ll be fine. I just wish I knew what’s gotten into Laura. She’s usually better behaved that this.” Stiles muttered. Derek pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

“I’ll see what I can find out tonight.. Be safe tonight?”

Fingers ghosted along his back, caressing softly as they trailed down from the base of his neck. They paused on a scar he knew that ran from his left shoulder blade down to his right hip. Four long marks were raised on his once flawless skin.

Stiles just smiled softly and shifted to kiss his husband. “Always am…”

Stiles changed and big them all goodnight before heading into the station. He got there in time to hear one of his deputies taking a statement.

“So you’re telling me your roommate stabbed himself with a machete..?”

It was going to be a long night.

 

“Derek!” Scott’s voice sounded, drawing the wolf’s attention from where he was grilling burgers. The other was looking frazzled and already Derek knew what was going on.

“What happened?” he asked, looking around at the rest of the pack. All the werewolves were gathered and talking. The humans in the pack were sprinkled about while children darted around under the moonlight and glow of the tiki lights. Around them, the preserve was peaceful around them.

This was the monthly pack ritual. Every full moon they would congregate to Derek and Stiles’ home. It stood where the wreckage of the previous Hale home had once been. A place that had once been filled with death and charred memories was now a home filled with love and laughter. And every full moon there would be a grill out and pot luck. Friends and family, pack, would enjoy a large meal each had provided something for. They would talk, swap stories, and let the kids run around and play till they dropped. They would enjoy the full moon as a pack should.

But now Scott was looking troubled and Derek had a hunch. He glanced to his father in law, the man taking over the grill and letting Derek see to the pack.

“They’re at it again…” Scott sighed. Biting back his own sigh of frustration, Derek patted him on the shoulder.

“Fifth time tonight… Thanks. Sorry…” he added, before going to find his two eldest children.

“Laura, stop it!”

“Or what? You’ll cry to dad? Or you gonna attack me like you did mo-”

“Laura!” Derek snapped.

“What!?” She snapped back, turning to her father. “I wasn’t doing anything!”

God he was too tired for this. He pinched the bridge of his nose and growled. “You were told to stop antagonizing your brother!”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m just bored!”

“The occupy yourself!”

“By doing what?! There’s no one here my age!”

“Laura, this is the fifth time I’ve had to hear this tonight. You know this is pack time.” Derek countered.

“Yeah and no one wants to talk to me. I’m always stuck babysitting!” She whined.

Finally having reached his breaking point, Derek snapped. “Fine! Go!” He growled. “Go do whatever it is that’s so fucking important so you can stop causing problems.”

Laura grinned, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, daddy!”

“No car!” He added. She paused, but shrugged and hurried off. Derek shook his head and went back over to the grill. He was still dead on feet from earlier that day and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with his daughter’s petulant attitude.

John Stilinski eyed him as he returned, frowning in thought. “Laura acting up?”

“Yeah…” Derek sighed, taking a long pull from his beer. John just look on sympathetically. “She’s been doing everything she can to fight with her brother recently. Earlier today, she managed to get John to shift. Stiles got between them and ended up with a few cuts, but John calmed quick enough to avoid hurting him too much.”

The elder Stilinski grimaced slightly. “He ok?”

“Yeah. One of his uniforms was ruined, but I made sure the wound was cleaned and bandaged right. They weren’t too deep.”

“What about Laura?”

“Stiles grounded her.”

“And you just let her leave?” John asked, lifting a brow. Dread settled in Derek’s gut as it sunk in.

“Shit. Stiles is going to kill me.”

“That he is.”

“I’ve gotta go find my phone.” Derek muttered before running towards the house.

 

Stiles sighed, sinking into his seat as he waited in his patrol car. God he hated this. He preferred to actually be doing something, but instead he was monitoring speeds on an empty highway. His life was interesting once upon a time.

_“Swear to shake it up, if you swear to listen_  
Oh, we’re still so young, desperate for attention  
I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives” 

The ringtone blared from the small phone’s speakers, startling a yelp fro Stiles. It played through a second time as he fumbled to get it out his pocket. Taking a deep breath, he answered.

“Hi, baby.” He answered, grinning widely.

“Stiles?” Derek sounded nervous. Stiles frowned and sat up straighter.

“Der-bear?”

“Ok, so… I’m sorry. I’m an idiot and it doesn’t help that I’m an idiot and it doesn’t help that I’m dead on my feet tired. It’s no excuse, but…” A shaky sigh. “Laura was causing problems and I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“What happened?”

“She finally pushed too far and I snapped and told her to go.”

“You what-?!”

“Your dad reminded me! I tried to call her home, but she’s not answering her phone. She’s ignoring it and sending me to voice mail.”

“She’s screening her calls.” Stiles sighed, feeling agitation. But he could hear the guilt in Derek’s voice. They’d be talking later, but for now he had other things to worry about.

“Scott and I are going to go out and look for her-”

“No. You stay with the kids. I’m not doing anything. So I’ll go get her and drop her off.”

“... Ok… I’m sorry, Stiles. I wasn’t thinking and-”

“No. You weren’t. I told her she was grounded and before that I told her she couldn’t go. She didn’t listen and neither did you.”

“I know.”

“I thought we’d gotten passed you ignoring me.”

“We have. Stiles, I really didn’t… I’m sorry.”

“I know. We’ll talk when I bring her here.”

“I love you…”

“...Love you too.”

Hanging up, Stiles sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Just once, just once he would like it if someone actually listened to him. Running a hand over his face, he started his car, moving to shift gears when his radio crackled to life.

“Unit 17, what’s your 10-20?”

Blinking, Stiles snagged the radio and pressed the button. “Unit 17. Uh I’m on Century Highway looking East, over.”

“We have reports of a 415 down at the high school. A couple residents in the area called in and reported loud disturbances in the area. They’re getting uneasy. Think you could check it out?”

He had a sinking suspicion he knew who was involved. Sighing heavily, he clicked the button again. “10-4. Call in Keith and send him over just incase.”

“Copy that.”

Hooking the radio piece back to the dash, Stiles pulled back onto the road and drove his way to the high school. It was a familiar route. He drove there often enough for his own kids, and had attended the same school as a kid. And just as suspected, he spotted a group of six kids hanging out on the lacrosse field. Sighing, he pulled onto the field and flashed the lights, letting the siren give one short chirp before parking and getting out of the car.

“Oh shit…” he heard a familiar voice say, Laura ducking behind her friends. She knew she’d stepped in it this time.

“Evening. Mind telling me what you kids are doing out here..? Other than drinking that is…” Stiles asked, looking over each face. Laura, Skylar, Andy, and Riley with his two cronies, Jack and Ben. Yup. His daughter was grounded till she was thirty.

“There a problem, officer?” Riley asked, sneering in the cocky tone of his.

Stiles just lifted a brow at him. “Besides the fact that you’re underage and disturbing the residence around here?”

“Dad…” Laura stated softly, shifting uneasily.

Stiles just shot her a look. He was pissed.

 

The entire time at the station, Laura glared at her father. It had been a while since Stils had felt the famous Hale glare focused full force on him. Not since the… incident. He refused to think about that one.

“Mom-”

“Sign here…” Stiles stated, cutting her off and setting the pen in front of her, sliding the paper towards her.

“Mom-”

“Sign on the line. Your full name.” He continued, ducking into the desk drawer and pulling out an ink pad and a paper separated into boxes. “Sign and then we’ll get your fingerprints and then I’ll take you home.”

Laura watched her father for a long moment before picking up the pen and scrawling her name on the designated line. Stiles took her hand after that, rolling each pad of her hands into the ink and on a square for each. She watched him the entire time, glaring.

“...Riley’s probably never going to talk to me after this…” Laura stated, her glare darkening. Stiles ignored her, remaining professional and distanced like a cop should. At a few of the nearby desks, the younger deputies on duty watched them while pretending to work. They could feel the gazes on them, and still Stiles ignored it. Laura’s anger just got worse. “God, you don’t care that you just ruined my life, do you? My reputation. You don’t even care I won’t be able to go to college now, do you?” she snapped, pulling her hand back once Stiles was done. He turned to put the ink pad back. “I hate you.” she stated, eyes narrowed.

The office went dead silent, the deputies not daring to breathe. Stiles just paused, his face remaining stoic as he put the ink pad away and stapled her fingerprints to the rest of the paperwork. Slipping it into the folder, he set it aside to be filed later and turned to Laura. “Grab your jacket.”

Scowling further, Laura snagged her jacket and stood. They made their way to the cruiser, everyone’s eyes watching them as they made their way through and out the building. Stiles ignored it all. Reaching the cruiser, he opened the back door, waiting for her to get in.

Laura blinked. “You’re kidding me..” He just gave her a look. Sighing, she slipped into the back and Stiles shut the door behind her. Stiles got in and started the cruiser, pulling out onto the road and turning towards the edge of town. He was silent, Laura glaring at the back of his head for the longest time.

“This is unfair you know.. You’re just pissed cause dad let me go after you said I couldn’t go. I honestly don’t know why you’re surprised. It’s not like dad ever listens to you anyway. No one in the pack does either. Why should I?” She scoffed, defending her actions. The entire drive, Stiles just stayed silent, letting her ramble on in what she thought was a good defence.

Derek was waiting for them on the porch when they pulled up. Stiles could see where he’d been biting his nails worriedly, the skin around the nail bed raw and red from multiple bites and constant healing. Derek had been panicking. The second he saw them, his shoulders sagged in relief only for a split second.

Getting out, Stiles let Laura out of the back of the cruiser and walked her up to the house. The yard was silent and Stiles immediately knew that the pack had gone home for the night. All for the better. Reaching Derek, Stiles looked to their daughter. “Go to your room.” He stated, tone passive.

Laura glared back at him and turned to stomp up the stairs to her room.

Stiles just watched her go before glancing at Derek and stepping inside, making his way up to his and Derek’s room. There, he grabbed a bag and started packing a change of clothes and his spare uniform. Derek’s purposely heavy footsteps sounded and stopped in the doorway.

“...You’re quiet…” Derek stated, his own voice softer than normal, heavy with guilt.

Stiles hummed, nodding once as he went into the bathroom and dug out his tooth brush and shampoo and body wash. “I am…”

“You’re angry….. why aren’t you yelling?” Derek asked truly worried now, stepping further into the room. Normally Stiles had no issue being vocal when he was angry. Especially with Derek. But for once the man was just silent.

Sighing, Stiles slipped the last things into his bag and zipped it up. “Maybe I just don’t wanna feel any worse than I already do by having to yell at my husband…”

Derek visibly flinched, ducking his head and nodding. “...I’m sorry…”

“I just had to process our daughter, Derek.” Stiles state, turning his amber gaze on his wolf, honey brown irises alight with a fire Derek hadn’t seen for nearly eighteen years. It took him back to times he desperately never wanted to go back to. But he had unintentionally done so by slipping up.

“I didn’t think… I was tired and frustrated and with the moon… I forgot until your father reminded me. I tried for a half hour to get a hold of Laura before I called you. I know I shouldn’t have let her go. It won’t happen again. I promise.”

Stiles just shook his head, looking anywhere but Derek. “Honestly I don’t know what’s worse.. you intentionally ignoring me like you used to or doing it subconsciously…”

“Stiles, I-”

“Laura doesn’t think she should have to listen to me because you don’t.. The pack doesn’t…” He stated, turning his gaze back to Derek, crossing his arms over his chest. “And she’s right. They ignore me. _You_ ignore me. And god damnit, Derek, our kids learn from watching us. They see everyone ignoring me and they think it’s ok. It doesn’t matter what Stiles says ‘cause no one else listens to him. I’m their parent too, Derek. But they sure as hell don’t act like it.” He paused and let the words sink in. Taking a deep breath, he shook his head and shouldered his bag. “Sometimes I honestly think it wouldn’t make a damned difference if I decided to leave. It doesn’t matter what I say, so why should I matter?” He swallowed and shook his head.

“Stiles-”

“Here’s what we’re going to do.” Stiles interrupted, not letting Derek get a word in and ignore him again. He was done. So done. He was fed up with being ignored by everyone when it mattered. He was tired of being treated like his opinion and his choices didn’t matter. Like he didn’t matter. “I’m going back to work. And then I’m going to go stay with my dad for a few days… Meanwhile, you get to deal with the kids. This is your mess, you can clean it up. When you’ve had time to think things over, we’ll talk… and we’ll decide what we’re going to do from there.”

Slowly, Derek nodded, hazel gaze focused on Stiles, silently pleading for a chance to make things right. Well this was his chance. Swallowing, Stiles nodded and turned to their door, stopping as he found two of his children there.

John was looking between his parents with a look of worry. Stiles didn’t need to be a wolf to know that the kid was afraid of what was going on. John was smart. Stiles level smart and he was so much like him that it was hard to believe Derek was his biological father and not Stiles.

Beside him, Alyssa blinked up at Stiles with wide eyes. “Mommy?” she asked softly. “Where are you going?”

Steeling himself for a moment, Stiles knelt down at his youngest daughter’s level and brushed the bangs from her face. “Back to work, sweetie…”

“Ok…” she replied, tilting her head and smiling slightly. “Will you read me a story when you get home in the morning?”

Licking his lips nervously, Stiles did his best to smile reassuringly. “Mommy won’t be home for a few days, sweetie… I promise I’ll call, but I… I’m gonna be gone for a while.”

“Why do you have to leave?” her wide green eyes were so much like Derek’s it physically hurt to look into them.

“Because Mommy and Daddy need to work out somethings. I promise I’ll call every night before bed and I’ll see when I get home, ok?” he asked softly, setting a hand on her shoulder.

She nodded. “Ok… how long will you be gone?”

Stiles just shook his head, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, sweet baby girl….” he muttered, hugging her before turning to wrap John in a hug. “I love you… be good for your dad, ok?” he stated, pressing a kiss to his son’s temple. He spotted Laura in the hall. “I love you, too, Laura…” he added, meeting her gaze. She just glared at him and retreated into her room, slamming the door. Biting back a flinch, Stiles straightened up and turned to look at Derek once more.

The alpha stood in the middle of their room, looking lost and guilty, unable to hide behind a mask as he watched his husband, his mate, walking away. “I love you…” Derek stated softly, voice cracking ever so slightly.

Stiles just swallowed and nodded, turning to leave. The front door slammed behind him and the cruiser purred to live, leaving the driveway seconds later and plunging the house into silence. The kids didn’t move and neither did Derek, his gaze on the floor now as he listened to the echoing silence of Stiles’ departure.

“...Dad?” John asked softly.

He just shook his head. “Go to bed. We’ll talk in the morning…”

“But-”

“Go!”

 

The phone was ringing. Groaning, Lydia rolled over onto her other side, pushing Aidan’s arm off of her and reaching for her phone. That had better be an update from the pack. She hadn’t been able to sleep upon getting home after leaving the Stilinski-Hale home early. She wanted to know that Laura had been found alright. Seeing Derek’s number, she sighed in relief and answered.

“Finally. How-”

“Lydia?”

Sitting up straighter, Lydia frowned. “Derek? What’s wrong?”

She got a shaky sigh on the other end and a weak, pathetic laugh that lacked all humor and held nothing but self hate. “I really messed up this time…”

Green eyes softened as she shifted on the bed, glancing to where Aidan had stirred awake and was looking at her worried. “Derek, honey… what happened?”

“He left… Stiles left…”

“What do you mean Stiles left?”

“He dropped Laura off and left… packed a bag and just… left. God, Lydia, I’ve messed up really bad this time… he was just quiet… so quiet….” Derek managed to choke out on his end.

“Oh sweetie…” Lydia cooed softly, closing her eyes and reaching a hand out to lace her fingers with Aidan. 

 

John Stilinski opened the door at 6:15 am to the sight of his son. Stiles looked haggard and defeated, bruises forming under his eyes, the whites bloodshot from crying. He tried to force a smile, but it only fell the second he managed to get halfway there. Sighing softly, John braced himself for what he could only guess what had caused this.

“Hey, dad…” Stiles whispered.

Silently, John let his son into the house and lead him into the kitchen, sitting him down on a chair and pouring him a mug of coffee. Stiles just took it silently, staring at it as he cradled it in his hands.

“...You wanna talk about it?” John finally asked. Stiles just shook his head. Nodding, John glanced around the kitchen. “Alright… You can stay as long as you need… you know that…. I’m going to go change and then I’ll make some breakfast. Just… relax for a bit, ok?” he waited for a response, disturbed by how quiet Stiles was being. He didn’t get one. Not even a twitch. Stiles just kept staring down at his mug of coffee. That was how he was when John left the room and when he returned showered, and dressed. He hadn’t moved. Ignoring the urge to interrogate his son, John turned his attention to breakfast instead. Getting out a few pans, he set up the stove to start on the omelettes and the turkey bacon his son had managed to get him used to eating. He was flipping one of the omelettes when he finally heard Stiles speak up.

“...Dad.. you think mom would have approved how I’ve raised my kids?”

John glanced at his son, continuing to cook and letting Stiles have his space for now. “...She would have been very proud of you….”

Stiles just nodded, gaze still on his hands. His coffee had gone cold and John was considering reheating it or just pouring him a new one.

“I’m sorry…”

He jerked back to reality, looking to his son in confusion.

“I’m sorry for every time I used mom against you… It wasn’t fair to you.”

John just shook his head. “Every kid needs their mom, Stiles… I’m sorry I just couldn’t give that to you…”

It was quiet another long moment before Stiles let out a small huff, shaking his head and closing his eyes, resting his head in his hands. “Yeah… yeah, but you did your best… that’s what counts…” he whispered, a single tear falling onto the table.

 

“Dad..” John whispered softly, leaning in the doorway to his parents’ room and looking to the figure on the bed. It was early morning and he and Alyssa were both up, unable to sleep any longer. From the bed, Derek looked over to his son, blinking in acknowledgement. “...We’re hungry and there’s nothing I can make on my own…” John stated, refusing to raise his voice. It had been three days since Stiles had walked out of the house. And as promised, he called every night to talk to the kids, Laura never wanting to talk, and Stiles only exchanging a few words with Derek. Alyssa had gotten quieter, not as bubbly as she used to be. Instead she was subdued and careful around Derek, clinging to him, but never asking about Stiles. John did what he could to help out around the house. He could see his dad barely making it through day to day. He got up and acted normal, like he usually did. He went to work, took care of the kids, cleaned, fed them, helped them with their homework. But he didn’t smile anymore. He was withdrawn and when he thought the kids weren’t looking he would keep watching the door or out the window, like he was waiting for Stiles to show up any minute. But he never did show. And Laura… Laura couldn’t care less. She seemed almost happy Stiles was gone. It just didn’t make sense to John.

Slowly, Derek nodded and got up. “I’ll be right down…” he muttered.

John nodded and hesitated, trying to fight back all his questions. Finally, he spoke. “I miss mom…” he whispered. “I’m sorry if I did anything that made him leave… I’m sorry…”

Derek’s gaze snapped to his son and his face crumpled. striding over, he pulled him into his arms and held him. “You didn’t do anything… I messed up and we’re working on making it better…”

“But why did he have to leave?” John whimpered, pressing into his father and sniffling.

Closing his eyes, Derek let out a sigh and pulled back. “Why don’t you and your sister meet me in the living room? There’s some things you should hear… some things I should explain to you…”

John hesitated before nodding and heading downstairs to get Alyssa. Watching him go, Derek made his way to Laura's room. He knocked before entering, pulling the covers off of her. She gave a shriek and glared at him.

“What the hell, dad!?”

“Down stairs. We need to talk.”

“But-”

“Now, Laura.”

She rolled her eyes and stood, trudging her way down the stairs and seating herself on a chair, glaring. Seemed to be a default for her recently. “What the hell is this about?”

“Shut up.” Derek growled, looking to his eldest. “This is about your mother-father- whatever you want to call him. It’s about Stiles and the fact that he is your second parent. And recently he hasn’t felt that way because he hasn’t been treated like he should be.”

“Why should I care? No one listens to him anyway-”

“You’re right. We didn’t used to listen to Stiles. But we do now.” Derek countered. Laura scoffed.

“Right. Cause letting me go when I was grounded is listening to him-”

“You manipulated the fact that I was tired and fed up to go. Now I’ll admit, I messed up there, too. But not once since you’ve been born have we purposefully ignored Stiles…” Derek stated, shaking his head and looking between his children and back to Laura.

She rolled her eyes. “Why? Everything he says is stupid, dad-”

“Because he’s saved our lives more times than I can count!” And that was the growl of an alpha. All three fell silent, eyes wide as they stared at their father. “Everytime Stiles has saved us, it could have been avoided by stopping and just listening to him.” Derek continued a bit calmer now that he had their attention. “.. And the last time… the last time we almost lost him because of it.”

All three were watching him intently now as he slowly sunk into a chair and ran a hand through his hair. “Stiles and I… we didn’t.. get along the best when we first met… when we first started dating. I was a hot headed alpha and Stiles was… always talking. I never listened to him. Never thought I’d have to. And then one day a rival pack came to town. It wasn’t the first one to come in and threaten our territory… but it was the first pack to nearly succeed. They had Scott pinned down, ready to kill him and Stiles… Stiles had told us it was a trap. He’d told us we had to wait it out and make our move when they weren’t expecting it… but we didn’t listen. We went in and they nearly killed us.. and Stiles… Stiles just jumped in last minute and went toe to toe with their alpha. And he won.” Derek swallowed and sank back into his chair. Alyssa’s eyes were wide, shining in amazement as she thought of her second parent coming to the rescue. Just like all those knights in her princess stories she loved to hear. John even looked interested, leaning closer to Derek to make sure he didn’t miss a word. Laura remained indifferent.

“He won, but he nearly died…” Derek continued, running a hand over his eyes. “He was hospitalized for three weeks before he was allowed to leave. And even then it took a month of therapy to get him walking normally again. Those scars you’ve seen on his back… those are the reminder of the price we pay when we don’t listen…”

“Is there a point to this?” Laura asked, tilting her head. Derek scowled at her. “Besides the fact you just entirely missed? Yes. Stiles didn’t have to keep talking to us after that. He didn't have to do anything for us after that… but he still did… What happened a few days ago was Stiles… Stiles reaching the last straw. He doesn’t think he matters anymore. That we’d be better without him. And it’s because we made him feel that way… All of us. The pack, myself…” he glanced to Laura pointedly.

Standing, he turned towards the kitchen. “Just… think on that while I make breakfast…”

 

“Have you heard from Stiles?” Scott asked, looking to Lydia as Kayla played in the living room. Lydia just shrugged, watching the young girl that looked so much like Scott playing with her dolls.

“No… and Derek’s been holed up on his own when he’s not at work or getting groceries.” she muttered, sipping her tea. “I plan on going over to check on him today after we’re done here…”

Scott nodded. “It’s been… what? A week?”

“Almost two…”

Scott hunched his shoulders in on himself. “...This is the longest we’ve gone without hearing from him before..” he muttered. Lydia just nodded, frowning a bit more.

“I know.. he hasn’t been answering anyone’s calls. I’m worried..”

 

“Still haven’t heard anything, have you?” Lydia asked, entering the bedroom and sitting on the edge of the bed. Derek just grunted, burying his face deeper into Stiles’ pillow. It didn’t smell like him anymore. Nothing in their room did. Derek hadn’t moved since getting home from taking the kids to school. Getting a better look at him, Lydia noted he hadn’t shaved in a day or two, his stubble now thick and dark along his jaw instead of his usual five o’clock shadow Stiles would gush about for hours on end and curse the stubble burn on his neck in the same breath. Derek looked thinner as well, his cheeks and eyes sunken slightly from lack of sleep and eating. How he was holding it together for the kids, Lydia honestly couldn’t figure out. Derek was missing his mate, possibly losing him. His wolf was fighting Derek’s every move to continue on living.

“Come on… get up and get dressed…. We’re going out to lunch and you’re going to get some real food in you.” Lydia stated softly, patting his shoulder and getting up.

“Can’t stomach it…” Derek muttered, curling closer into his blankets. Lydia paused and look to him once more. “...I’m sorry… I know you’re trying I just… don’t want you to waste the time if all I’m going to do is sit there and do nothing…”

“Your wolf misses him…”

“I’m losing him, Lydia. I’m losing him and I don’t know how to fix this… He won’t talk to me. He calls the kids every night, but he won’t talk to me. He’ll say enough to talk to the kids, but… I’ll tell him I love him and I miss him and he gets quiet before hanging up…”

Sitting back down, Lydia ran her fingers through his hair. “We’ll fix this… I promise.” The wolf just curled in closer to the woman’s warmth, taking in the familiar scent of pack sister. Her scent was off from the absence of Stiles’ own hanging around her like normal.

 

Two weeks and three days later found John watching his son work.

“You need to talk to them, Stiles…” John’s voice sounded, drawing his son’s attention from the paperwork he was looking through. Setting the case file aside, Stiles ran a hand through his hair.

“I will… when I’m ready.” he muttered, taking a sip of his whiskey. His father frowned before stepping over and taking the glass from him, pouring it out in the sink. “Hey-!”

“No, Stiles. You’re not going down that road and you’re not hiding anymore. Talk. To. Him.”

“Dad-”

“No. God, Stiles you won’t even say a word to him when you call the kids every night…” John stated, watching as Stiles flinched. “I ran into him at the store yesterday… he looks horrible… Look… I know I’m not the best at this whole… werewolf thing… but he’s missing his other half right now… and so are you.”

“They don’t need me.”

“Yes… they do. Those kids need you. Derek needs you….”

“Ok…” Stiles sighed, dropping his head. “I will… tomorrow after I get done with my shift, I promise…”

“Good… now get some sleep…” John muttered, kissing his son’s temple and patting him on the shoulder before heading up to his own room. Melissa looked up from the book she was reading, taking in his tired look before moving the covers aside on his side of the bed.

“He’ll be ok, John… You raised him right and he’s a smart kid that loves his family… Just give him a bit…”

 

“Unit 17, 10-49 to Beacon Heights. We had a call in for a 10-67. Possible dispute in apartment 5. Unit 5 has requested assistance.”

Sighing, Stiles pulled into a parking lot to turn around and head towards the apartment building. Of course the day wouldn’t be easy. He’d finally decided to suck it up and go see Derek and he was going to miss him before work all because he got called in right before he was supposed to go home. Grabbing his radio, he internally cursed his luck. “10-4.”

He was close enough so it wasn’t that far of a drive. Pulling up, he parked and got out, pocketing his keys. The manager of the apartment building let him in, pointing him to the apartment door he’d been called to. Not like he wouldn’t miss it. The screaming coming from inside was enough to make him hurry.

He arrived to find the original responding officer restraining a livid looking man. Blood coated the front of his shirt, claw marks running down his face. On the floor, a woman sat clutching her side, gasping for air. Bruises were blossoming on her face and arms, one around her neck.

“I’ve got him.” Bradley stated, cuffing the man. Stiles nodded and hurried to the woman, kneeling down beside her. on the way, he snagged his pager out.

“Dispatch, I need a bus. We’ve got a woman female in her mid thirties bleeding from the side.”

“10-4. What’s the 10-45?” Came the response.

“She’s awake, but bleeding heavily.”

“10-4. On their way.”

Slipping it into the holder at his hip, Stiles turned his attention to the woman. “Hey… what’s your name?” he asked, keeping his voice gentle.

“M-Marie…”

“Ok, Marie. I’ve got an ambulance on the way. They’ll be here shortly to get you some help, ok?” He waited for her to nod. “Ok. How did you get hurt? Do you know?”

“He…” she paused to swallow, whimpering as she accidentally twitched against her wound. “He stabbed me… I was… was just trying to get away and-” She started breathing short, quickly as she started to panic. Stiles set a hand on her shoulder carefully.

“Hey, hey. It’s ok. Let’s just focus on breathing right now, ok? Slowly… in…. and out…. good. Can you breath with me?” he asked, exaggerating each intake and exhale as he worked to calm her. He continued this until her breathing evened out.

Just in time for the paramedics to arrive. The last thing he wa expecting was Derek to be there. They locked gazes for a second before Stiles went to work filling them in and then letting them take over. The entire time he waited, watching as they worked and loaded her into the rig. Turning to Bradley where he was loading the man into the cruiser, he nodded.

“I’m gonna head to the hospital. See what injuries she’s got and maybe get a statement.”

“Got it, Sheriff. See ya when you get back to the station.”

 

“I thought you had the night shift…” Stiles stated softly, managing to startle Derek from where he was filling out the release forms to the hospital. Those hazel eyes shot up to focus on him, still breathtaking as the first time Stiles ever saw them. His heart cried out, begging for Derek’s touch.

Derek shifted and glanced back at the paper and shrugged. “I switched to day shifts when you left… So I could be home when the kids were home…” he stated softly, ducking his head and making a few more notes before signing it and setting it back in the folder.

Stiles took the chance to look him over. He really did look horrible. Nothing like the Derek he was used to. God he was a horrible person. His husband had been beating himself up and all Stiles could do was hide and throw himself a pity party.

“I’m sorry…” Derek whispered, looking up and meeting Stiles’ gaze once more.

Stiles held it, nodding and taking a deep breath. “I’m sorry too…”

“You don’t-”

“I do… I should have been home after the first night away…” Stiles stated softly, dropping his gaze. “Guess we both kinda screwed up, huh?”

“.... I love you.”

Looking up, Stiles took a small step towards Derek. “...I love you too…”

“Please come home..?” Derek asked, eyes pleading with Stiles to say yes. His resolve crumbled and he stepped over.

“Ok…” he whispered, letting Derek pull him into his arms and hold him. Closing his eyes, he rested his head on his husband’s shoulder and clung to him. “Ok….” he repeated.

**To: Lydia**  
From: Ethan  
4:54pm 

**Derek and Stiles are going to be ok**

**Author's Note:**

> ok... on the dispatch jargon. I am going off of memories from 11 years ago when my mom was a paramedic. So I'm sorry if there's mistakes. I'm trying to research what I can to make sure it's up to date as possible.
> 
> Otherwise, the translations are (if you're curious)  
> 10-4 - acknowledgment  
> 10-45 - patient status/condition  
> 10-67 - Person screaming for help  
> 10-49 - proceed enroute to _________  
> 415 - disturbing the peace  
> 10-20 - location  
> 10-72 - kniffing
> 
> Shit this ended up longer than expected.... yeah... I'm gonna go curl up in a ball now.


End file.
